bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 1
Welcome (Back) To Bullworth It was a long flight from Los Angeles to Bullworth. We (as in Derek, Jill and I) watched alot of street racing. I was hoping that we could watch the racers from the Midnight Club race, but it was only a bunch of no-bodies. There was this one guy who managed to become part of the Midnight Club after winning a bunch of races and eventually went to Toyko, Japan. The summer was long, but Jill and I did manage to survive it. We also met our other friends in different cities. We first visit Cody in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Then we visit Bradley in Cottonmouth, California. Then finally, we visit Markel in Vice City, Florida. It was sad that we had to do so much traveling all over the country to meet our other friends. After seeing Markel again, we went back to L.A. for a week, but then had to pack up again because school was around the corner. We hopped on a plane and flew for at least 10 hours. It was very boring to sit on a plane for 10 hours and I couldn't get to sleep either since it was past 9 PM. But at least I managed not to die of bordom. We landed at Bullworth International Airport at 7 AM. After landing at the airport, we got our luggage and my Diablo Stallion (somehow, Derek got the people at the different airports to carry the car in the cargo hold of the planes). Derek drove Jill and I through the countyside and into the town of Bullworth. "You guys must be glad to be back at this town. I don't blame you that you guys never wanted to leave for good three months ago", said Derek. "Oh yeah. I'm glad that we're back. How bout you, C-Money?" said Jill. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm back", I said while looking out the window. I remember going through this same route about nine months ago. It brought back memories. Finally, we got to the front gates of Bullworth Academy. "Look at it this way, C-Money. Now you don't have to pay $10 for the ride", said Jill. "I wish I never told you that", I said. We then got out of the car. "Okay guys, remember I'm going to be in a hotel in Old Bullworth Vale for a month to see how you guys are doing, okay?" Derek asked. "Yeah, sure", Jill and I said. After the Cerberus and Wardogs' bank job at the Leighson's Bank a few months back, Derek kept telling us over the summer that he was planning to stay in Bullworth for a month just to make sure that Max doesn't come to Bullworth and kill me. Not really the best plan in the world, but it was worth it for him, even after he was acting suspicious during the summer. He tried to tell me something, but he keeps saying that he forgets what he was about to say. I hope whatever he wants to tell me, he tells me soon. After Jill and I got our luggage out of the trunk, Derek drove away just to rent out a hotel room. Jill and I then carried our stuff to the Main Building to where we ran into Ms. Danvers. "Oh, Clayton and Jill. I'm sorry I'm late to meet you at the gate. I had to...." "Forget it, we know our way around this school. Thanks for caring about seeing us again", Jill said. "Thanks, now follow me to the front office to get your new schedule and dorm room number", Ms. Danvers said. "What happened to your golf-cart that you had last year?" I asked her. "It broke down, so it's getting repaired", she said. Jill and I then followed Ms. Danvers to the front office. When we got there, the fat gym teacher that said hi to me alot was in there. "Ms. Danvers, did you get that form that I left on the counter this morning?" he asked her. "About asking for a baseball team to be formed here at Bullworth Academy?" she asked. "Yeah", he said. "I think I might have given it to Dr. Crabblesnitch already", she said. "Good", he said. Just before he was about to leave, he turned to me and said, "Hey kid". "Hey", I said to him. "You know him?" asked Jill. "No", I said. After Jill asked that, Ms. Danvers handed us our schedules and room number. My schedule was like: Monday: French & Gym Tuesday: Math & Art Wednesday: Music & Earth/Environmental Science Thursday: Auto Shop & Wood Shop Friday: U.S. History & English I noticed that I had gym on schedule. "Ms. Danvers, don't take gym again till my senior year?" I asked. "If you remember last year when you got your new schedule, you already past Drivers' Ed in one day. So Dr. Crabblesnitch gave you a junior class a week after you got the new schedule", she said. "So, I have a senior class this year since I had a junior class last year?" I asked. "Yes", she said. "I guess that makes since", I said. I ain't one for talking about my classes, but last year when I had a empty space on my schedule on Wednesday, Crabblesnitch put a junior class on that spot so I "won't turn into a sociopath", whatever he meant by it. I then looked at my schedule for my dorm room number. It said "SAME ROOM". "Ms. Danvers, what do you mean by this?" I asked. "The same dorm room that you had last year. We have a system here where you stay in the same dorm room till you graduate", she said. "I don't have a problem with that", I said due to the fact that Greg will be my dorm roommate again. After spending sometime up at the front office, I went to the Boys' Dorm to unload my stuff and to see Greg again. I walked up to the front doors and said to myself, "It's good to be back". When I stepped into the Boys' Dorm, I stepped on a dead rat that was left on the floor. "Okay, that's gross", I said. I then walked up to the door of my door room. I opened it and saw Greg in there. He was putting stuff under his bed. Junk food, I persumed. "I'M BACK", I yelled. He then jumped and hit his head on the frame. "Damn it", he said. "I see you have not changed", I said. "How was your summer, C-Money?" Greg asked before we knukle-toughed. "Good. Lots of activity up in Los Angeles. You?" I said. "Great", said Greg. "Another year, another adventure", I said. "You were here since December if you remember", said Greg. "Doesn't mean that I didn't have an adventure last year. I found my parents' killer, I raged war against Gary and his goons and almost lost a friend after she tried to kill herself. Who knows what will happen now since I'll be here twice as long as last year", I said. "True dat", said Greg. "Clayton Mason, please come to the front office. It's nothing bad", said Ms. Danvers on the intercom. "I'll be right back", I told Greg. "See ya", he said. I then left the Boys' Dorm to go to the front office. When I got to the front office, Dr. Crabblesnitch was waiting for me. "Aw Clayton Mason, I need to speak to you in my office", he said. "Okay", I said. We then entered his office. I then sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk while he sat behind his desk. "I hope you understand why you have Gym this year instead of next year", he said. "I understood why you gave me Drafting last year. I don't see why I wouldn't understand Gym this year instead of next year", I said. "Don't get smart. Still, you have Coach Morris 'Buddy' Carrington for Gym. There's two gym teachers for the class and the class is divided by two. There's an elder coach and a younger coach. Carrington will be the younger coach". "Isn't he the gym teacher requesting for a baseball team?" I asked. "How did you know?" Crabblesnitch asked. "I just somehow knew", I told him. "I want you to not cause any trouble for him. He started his job here last year, around the same time you came here. Still, if you cause any trouble for this guy, you will be sorry", Crabblesnitch said. "Why? Is he your son?" I asked. "No, but he does know about your police record since I briefed him this morning", Crabblesnitch said. "I won't cause trouble as long as he's not a jerk", I said. "Don't cause any trouble. Now you can go", he said. I left Crabblesnitch's office and went back to my dorm room. I unpacked my bags and then rested for a while. Then I went to see my other friends again, including Kendra (we made out for at least 30 minutes). Then I went to the Rockin' Box to get some vodka (it was three months since I last had vodka). Over the summer, the manager decided to play pop music along with the usual rock that is played there (both old and new rock). After spending several hours at the Rockin' Box, it was night. I went back to the school to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of classes. I felt good and bad about that, but at least I'm back at Bullworth. I layed on my bed for a while wondering "What will happen this year" before I fell asleep. Category:Blog posts